SpaceMonkey's Secret
by Bridget Marie O'Connolly
Summary: Significantly advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, and chaos has a magic of its own. The rarest of secrets are those that intersect. Daniel is a lot more than he appears, while Jack has a surprisingly mythological past. Stir in the military, the academy, and the recipe for an adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

" **S** **pace-** **M** **onkey's Secret"**

 **Chapter One**

One night Jack and Daniel were talking in Jack's living room. Daniel had his head propped on his fist. Jack went to get him some coffee but found Daniel leaning back on the couch in a deep sleep by the time he returned. Jack paused in the doorway, seeing Daniel is asleep. He smiled fondly, shakes his head. He sets the coffee down and eases Daniel down onto couch and covers him with a blanket, then leaves him to sleep. Daniel woke at nearly noon the next day luckily that was SG-1's day off. Jack was on his laptop in the dinning room. Daniel looked around confused for a moment.

"Jack!" He called when he remembered where he was.

Jack turned the sound on his laptop on.

"Dinning room!" He called back.

Daniel got up stretching and walked to Jack.

"Sorry about that."

"Danny, are you OK?" Jack asked.

"Why do you asked?" Daniel asked.

"Last night I came in to check on you after I checked my e-mail and did some paperwork before I went to bed. You were talking in your sleep." Jack explained.

"So?" Daniel asked.

"Whose Buffy and whose Xander?" Jack inquired.

Daniel paled.

"Buffy Ann Summers... Old friend." He gave a half answer.

"Whose Xander?" Jack repeated.

"Alexander Lavelle 'Xander' Harris..." Daniel started.

"The question isn't really who is but who was Xander. He died one Halloween many years ago." He was hesitant to tell Jack everything.

Jack looked at his computer when it made a noise. It was an alert that he had an IM. It was a reply from an old friend.

"If you won't tell me...he will."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Ripper." Jack said.

"Rupert Giles?"

"Yeah." Jack stated.

"Why you know him?"

"I do." Daniel said.

"He can't really tell you much after that Halloween years ago."

"At least it would be something." Jack muttered.

Jack started typing.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Ripper, do you know someone named Buffy Summers or a Xander Harris?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Buffy is my slayer. Xander was one of our group... He went missing years ago.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Group?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** He used to go on patrol with Buffy and help with the slaying.

"Slaying with the slayer." Jack said.

"Why would he... You're a watcher?" Daniel asked.

"How do you..." Jack started.

 **Hockeyfan1** : Did he know about Watchers?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Yes he does, what's going on?

 **Hockeyfan1** : I'm still trying to figure that out.

"Daniel..." Jack started.

This was a tone that Daniel knew meant Jack was going to get it out of him. Daniel sighed.

"I don't exist, Jack." Daniel said.

Jack gave him a confused look.

"Daniel Jackson doesn't exist." Daniel clarified.

"Danny..." Jack started.

"Someone cast a spell... I forgot who I really for a while... I left Sunnydale while the spell was still in place. So Xander is dead. I was 15 at the time... I got into a college and graduated within a year with a PhD..." Daniel started.

"How old are you really?" Jack asked.

"Would you believe 21... As of tomorrow... Or is it today."

Daniel looked at the corner of Jack's computer to see the date.

"I was wrong it's next week."

"It's new years day." Jack said.

"I know my record says July 8th is my birthday but it's actually January 8th." Daniel said.

"I was 17 when we went to Abydos."

Daniel had been drinking a beer bottle the whole time they talked.

"I really wish we could be having this conversation over beers." Jack said.

"I put a beer by your hand when I got mine." Daniel said.

Jack sighed.

"Got your beer... Danny you're to young." Jack said taking the open beer out of Daniel's hands.

"I've been to young for years. And I'll only to young for a week." Daniel reminded.

"Daniel... Alexander L..." Jack started.

"Jack..." Daniel whined sounding a lot like Jack.

Jack gave him an 'I'm serious' look. Daniel pouted and looked away. Jack could see Charlie a bit in Daniel's behavior now.

"Would you have been like this with my bro... I mean with Charlie?" Daniel corrected.

Jack looked at Daniel.

"I'm still the same Space-Monkey you've known for years." Daniel said.

"I do have something to research."

Daniel stood.

"More rocks?" Jack asked.

Jack was processing all he was told.

"Artifacts, Jack." Daniel responded with instantly.

Daniel grabbed his jacket and started out.

"If Giles knew where I was and what I've been up to... He'd never believe it. Me... Xander a linguist with the military." Daniel told Jack as he walked out and got in his SUV.

Daniel was actually leaving to give Jack time to process and deal with all he was told.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Jack, how did you hear about them?

 **Hockeyfan1:** I found Xander. He's the linguist on my team.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Xander... a linguist? He doesn't even speak English well.

Jack laughed a bit at that.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Maybe Xander couldn't... Daniel Jackson is a genius. He's the foremost expert in ancient languages and culture.

"He's a liar." Jack said to himself.

'That's not fair he didn't remember the truth so it wasn't on purpose. I wonder when he remembered all this.'

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** I want to meet this Daniel Jackson.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Maybe you will. I have to go do some thinking.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** So... heading to the gym then?

 **Hockeyfan1:** Am I that predictable?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** To me you are.

 _Hockeyfan1 has logged off._

Jack stood and went to talk to Teal'C. On the way he was trying to decide what he would tell him.

Daniel actually went to the gym on the base.

"Son?" Came a voice.

Daniel turned to look at the door.

"General..." He started.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I may not look it. But, I do still do a weekly workout... And George." He said.

"You're a civilian and it's SG-1's day off."

"Of course, George." Daniel said.

There was a look on his face that told General Hammond that something was bothering Daniel.

"Want to talk about it, son?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure I want anyone but my da- the Colonel and myself to know." Daniel said.

"Daniel..." General Hammond started.

"It would change to much to quickly." Daniel said.

"Jack just needs some time... Can I work with another team today... I don't want to be on Earth right now." He requested.

"Doctor Jackson..." General Hammond started.

"Please." Daniel plead.

General Hammond sighed.

"SG-21 could use you're help but, they're leaving in an hour and you haven't been briefed."

"Get me a briefing packet and I'll get ready." Daniel said.

General Hammond left the gym to do that.

Jack knocked on Teal'C's door when he got there.

"Enter." He heard.

Jack walked in looking bothered by something.

"O'Neill, is something wrong?" Teal'C asked.

"I just found out something about Danny and I'm not sure what to think." Jack admitted.

"Do you wish to tell me about it O'Neill?" Teal'C asked.

"Well for starters he's a lot younger then any of us ever suspected." Jack said.

"How much younger?" Came a question from the open door.

Jack looked and saw Sam.

"He was 17 on Abydos." Jack said.

"17 on Abydos... but that means..." Sam started trying to do some quick mental math.

"He's 20 now. Turns 21 on the 8th... of January." Jack said before Sam could do the mental math.

'Wait... the 8th was Charlie's birthday.'

Jack flashback to the conversation with Daniel.

" _Would you have been like this with my bro... I mean with Charlie?"_

'Had Daniel almost called Charlie brother?' Jack wondered.

Jack stood abruptly and left the room. He needed help to confirm his suspicions. Sam gave Teal'C a 'do you think we should follow' look.

"If he wanted us to accompany him he would have asked us to." Teal'C said.

Quickly Jack got to his destination.

"Dr. Frasier..."

"Colonel O'Neill, what brings this unexpected visit?"

"This may sound like an odd request." Jack said.

"What is it?" Dr. Frasier asked now even more curious.

"I want you to compare my DNA and Danny's." Jack stated.

Dr. Frasier looked confused.

"Just something Danny said." Jack answered.

"It could be a while." Dr. Frasier informed.

Jack nodded. Jack soon went back to Teal'C's room.

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

Jack went to Daniel's office when he heard he had come on base. There was no sign of Daniel. Half and hour after that Frasier came into Jack's office.

"Dr. Frasier..." Jack started.

"Jack, The DNA test shows that Dr. Jackson is your son, What exactly is going on here?" Dr. Frasier demands.

Jack Shocked Responds "I'll let you know when I have that figured out, Doc. Believe me I'm having trouble figuring it out."

Jack then bolts up rushing down the corridors to the Generals Office barging through the briefing room and knocking on the open doorway. General Hammond looks up slightly surprised

"Colonel" He starts "Can I help you?" the general asks

"Yes Sir, I need to talk to Daniel, have you seen him?" Jack enquirers.

"Not in the last hour and we probably won't hear from him until tomorrow." General Hammond said.

"Why's that, sir?" Jack asked.

"He's off-base." General Hammond said.

Twenty-four hours passed and the scheduled check in for SG-21 came and went but they didn't make contact. General Hammond went to Jack's office where the three were talking.

"Colonel, I need SG-1 to go on a rescue mission." General Hammond said.

"With all due respect, Sir. Send SG-6 it's their department." Jack said.

"We're a man down."

"Colonel, I thought you would want to be involved because Dr. Jackson is with the captured team." General Hammond said.

Jack paled a moment before getting a focus and level of determination the rest of SG-1 had never seen and General Hammond had only seen when it came to one other and that was Charlie.

"Let's rescue our man." Jack said to Sam and Teal'C.

The pair nodded.

"Be easier to slip in with just us." Jack suggested.

"You can have one of the other teams on standby."

General Hammond nodded.

"Take some extra weapons and a field medical kit to patch up any injuries until you can get them back here."

The group nodded.

"SG-21 is a small team only one member besides Dr. Jackson on this mission." General Hammond said.

The group split up to do respective task. Teal'C and Jack to get some weapons for a team of five and Sam to get an emergency field medic kit. After they had the weapons Jack checked his messages on the IM on his phone and saw one from his friend Ripper requesting to be kept appraised.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Don't worry I will.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Good.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Hey, you don't happen to know a Willow Rosenburg do you?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** As a matter of fact I do. She was one of our group and helped the Slayer.

 **Hockeyfan1:** So she knows about the Watchers and magic?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** You could say that... she's a good witch.

"That could be useful in getting out." Jack muttered.

 **Hockeyfan1:** I hate to tell you but, Airwoman Rosenburg is MIA. I'm going to rescue her now so maybe out of contact a while.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Be careful, Jack.

 **Hockeyfan1:** I always am.

Jack turned off his cellphone. Soon the team was ready. They sent a M.A.L.P to make sure it was safe then went through. They quickly found the enemy HQ and went in. They split up. Jack found the two in a cell. Daniel wasn't moving. Willow stood quickly when she saw the Colonel.

"Willow, can you magic the door open?" Jack asked.

"Sir..." Willow started playing dumb at first.

"Ripper told me you're a witch and help the slayer." Jack stated.

"Ripper... you know Giles?" Willow asked.

"Went to THE Academy together." Jack said in code.

Willow's eyes widened.

"Oh..." Willow started.

Her eyes changed color and the door quickly opened. Daniel groaned. Jack ran to check Daniel. Jack gave him a once over.

'He doesn't look hurt but never know with internal injuries.' Jack thought.

"Danny...Xander come on wake up." Jack said.

Daniel's eyes opened. Daniel panicked for a second.

"Easy, son." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Jack?" Daniel asked softly.

"Yeah, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Jack suggested.

"Jack...I can't see." Daniel informed.

Jack stared at him a moment shocked. Then put one of Daniel's hands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that right now. Let's get you back to base. Unless Ms. Rosenburg can teleport us to the others." Jack said.

"I can, sir." Willow agreed.

"Wills...here?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Wills?" Jack inquired.

"Focus on the magic and we'll talk later." Daniel assured Willow.

The trio appeared with Teal'C and Sam who had just met up.

"Colonel..." Sam started surprised.

"Let's get out here." Jack said.

Teal'C nodded. Jack led Daniel to the gate and Sam dialed the DHD.

"Take him through first." Willow said.

She, Sam and Teal'C were going to offer cover fire if need be.

"Wills...be careful." Daniel said.

"I will." She assured.

Jack moved behind Daniel and gently guided him to and gently pushed him into the event horizon. Daniel materialized seconds later in the SGC since Jack had sent SG-1 IDC. Jack appeared a second later and took one of Daniel's hands and put it on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary." Jack told General Hammond who nodded.

Sam, Teal'C and Willow appeared not long after Jack and Daniel left the room.

"Dr. Frasier..." Jack started.

"Daniel..." Dr. Frasier started worried.

"He's OK. But..." Jack started.

"But, what?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"I can't see." Daniel said.

Dr. Frasier ran some test.

"Can Daniel and I have a minute?" Jack requested while they waited for the results.

"Of course." She said and gestured to the nurses to give them privacy.

The infirmary was emptied except for Jack and Daniel.

"How long have you known?" Jack asked anger being repressed.

"Known what?" Daniel replied with playing dumb unsure what Jack knew.

"That you're my son." Jack said.

"Oh that a few days." Daniel answered.

"What have you been doing to the point of exhaustion?" Jack asked.

"Um... would you believe patrolling for slayage?" Daniel inquired.

"Slayage?" Jack repeated.

"Sorry that's a Buffyism. Vampires." Daniel responded.

"I go on patrol whenever they have an unexplained death in Colorado Springs."

"Why don't we do that together when your sight comes back." Jack suggested.

Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Daniel..." Started a voice.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Weather we tell them or not is up to you." Jack whispered.

"Everything or is it just up to me about my sight." Daniel whispered back.

"What you decide to tell them is up to you." Jack said, something was wrong but Daniel couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sir?" Sam asked confused.

"It's kinda hard to explain...but I'm Charlie's brother." Daniel started with.

Daniel noticed that he could only hear himself and Sam breathing then a thud.

"Sam, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel..." Sam started.

"I can't see." Daniel said.

Sam first yelled for Dr. Frasier. Dr. Frasier ran in and started working. Sam took Daniel's hand but said nothing.

"Sam?" Daniel tried again.

"Colonel O'Neill collapsed. Dr Frasier is working on him." Sam finally answered.

A few minutes later Dr. Frasier sighed.

"Janet... How is he?" Daniel asked.

"I'm afraid he's in a coma." Dr. Frasier said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Daniel exclaimed.

A few days later Daniel was allowed to go to his office and see what he could make of some new artifacts by touch.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A month after that he picked up an artifacts which glowed in his hand. As Sam came in with some coffee the light grew in strength to a point Sam had to close her eyes. When the light disappeared a 20 year old man with dark brown hair and brown eyes seemed to have taken Daniel's place. The man looked at a notebook next to him and smiled.

"Sam...you and coffee are always welcome." He said.

"Who..." Sam started.

"Oh for crying out loud, Sam you saw the light." He replied with.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...what's wrong?" He inquired.

Sam pulled a mirror and handed it to him. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"This is the real me. Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Alexander Jack O'Neill... But you can call me Xander most everyone did growing up." He said.

Sam took him to General Hammond's office but they bumped into an airwoman on the way.

"Sorry, sir." She said.

"Hey, Wills."

"Xander!" She exclaimed hugging him.

He returned it. He had the artifact in his hand he had been working on the translation on the way. He smiled.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

"Sam, I can heal dad." Xander said.

"Take me to my dad in the infirmary. Have Janet run a DNA test if it will make you feel better."

Sam sighed and did so. Xander went to the comatose form of Colonel O'Neill. The artifact glowed brightly and when it faded Jack was stirring and the tubes and IVs were gone as if never there. Jack's body was healed to a point it was like the coma never happened.

"Dad?" Came a very tired sounding voice.

Jack opened his eyes in confusion.

"I'm Xander." He said.

"Space-Monkey?" Jack asked in shock.

Xander smiled.

"That's me."

Jack's unconscious mind had been working though everything. Jack looked Xander up and down a moment.

"Studying your rocks again?"

"Artifacts, Jack."

The reply was instant and with no hesitation which left no doubt in Jack's mind that this was Daniel.

"I rushed that DNA test." Dr. Frasier said.

"What it say?" Sam asked.

"This **IS** Daniel Jackson." Dr. Frasier said.

"Xander." He corrected.

Jack couldn't help but smile. Jack got up then walked over to Xander's side.

"Xander." Dr. Frasier said.

"We should take..." Jack started.

Just then Xander passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"Xander..." Jack started catching him.

Xander had a months worth of facial hair growth and had lost a little weight since Jack last saw him.

"Carter, what's going on!?" Jack demanded.

"You've been in a coma for a month and he's been trying his best to wake you up, sir." Sam said.

Jack sigh.

"Doc..." Jack started.

Dr. Frasier walked over and checked Xander.

"He's just exhausted. Why don't you and I take him home and I give him something to make him sleep he needs it."

Jack nodded and started to move Xander to take him home. A glow came and they looked to see a beam in.

"Thor, buddy..." Jack started.

"I need to get Xander home." He said to himself.

But, in the next moment Jack, Xander and Dr. Frasier disappeared in a flash being beamed to Jack's home.

Jack looked around and realized he was home. Then Jack picked up Xander and carried him to a guest room. Jack put down Xander on the bed and Dr. Frasier sedated Xander to make him sleep.

"I think you should take some time off." Dr. Frasier said softly.

"Doc..." Jack softly started to argue as he was taking off Xander's shoes.

"Take sometime off and bond with your son." Dr. Frasier suggested softly.

Jack looked at Xander and nodded as he pulled the covers over Xander. Dr. Frasier disappeared in a flash. Jack smiled and left the room. Jack then went to his bedroom and turned on his laptop with the sound off.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Jack... what happened I haven't heard from you in a month.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Yeah, sorry about that Ripper. Um...could you email be a jpeg of Xander.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Of course. Why?

 **Hockeyfan1:** To confirm my suspicions.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Give me a minute.

 **Hockeyfan1:** OK, Ripper.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Hang on I always have a hard time with computers. Buffy came in.

 **LESS THAN A MINUTE LATER**

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Buffy emailed it to you.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Thank her for me, Ripper.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** This is Buffy. No problem... not sure why you needed that...

 **Hockeyfan1:** I'll let Ripper explain if I'm right. Should I tell Wills that we talked... that's what my son called her anyway.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Ripper here... did you say he called Willow Wills?

 **Hockeyfan1:** Yeah, why?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Only one person we know calls Willow that.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Xander?

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** That's right. Oh and Buffy says to tell Willow she says hi.

 **Hockeyfan1:** I will. Hang on let me check my email.

Jack left the IM and checked his email and opened the jpeg he was younger in the jpeg but Jack could still recognize him. Then Jack returned to the IM.

 **Hockeyfan1:** Xander is here in my home.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Jack...

 **Hockeyfan1:** He's my son, Ripper. He's sedated at the moment... seems he has been awake for like a month.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** Why's that?

 **Hockeyfan1:** I was in a coma and he was trying to wake me up.

Jack could practically hear the pair discussing what to do.

 **SunnydaleWatcher:** I'm coming, Jack.

 **Hockeyfan1:** See ya when ya get here, Ripper.

When Jack Knew Ripper would arrive he sent an airwoman to bring him to his place. It wasn't long before Rupert 'Ripper' Giles was walking through his door escorted by Willow Rosenburg.

"Xander is exhausted so I'm letting him sleep. Oh and Willow, Buffy says hi." Jack said.

It was three days later that Jack and Giles were bringing in groceries and Jack heard an alien language one he recognized as Abydosian.

"Well Xander's awake." Jack said.

"How do you know?" Giles asked perplexed.

"He's the only one on Earth that speaks that particular language." Jack answered.

"Xander! Everything OK!"

"Dad?" Xander asked sounding a little confused.

Xander came in while Giles was out at the truck getting another bag.

"Last I remember I was in the infirmary."

"That was three days ago." Jack said chuckling a little.

"I must have been tired." Xander stated.

"After staying awake close to a month I would expect you would be." Came a familiar voice.

Jack walked over and took the bag from Giles.

"G-man?" Xander asked surprised.

Giles suddenly hugged the man before him.

"I'm OK." Xander assured.

Jack said something in a language Giles didn't recognize. Xander stared shocked.

"Where did that come from?" Giles asked.

"That's the most ancient language I know... they're so old we call them The Ancients." Xander said.

"Only time dad has ever been able to speak that well... you don't have the clearance to hear about that but lets say he was exposed to something and almost died and some friends gave him the counter to it." He explained as best he could without telling Giles anything classified.

"Haven't been off base in a month... would have killed me by now if that happened." Jack reminded.

Xander said something in Ancient that translated as "very true any idea what's causing it this time?"

"Anqueetus machinus." Jack suggested.

"Of course that makes sense... might be why the device didn't react until I picked it up. Being your son means I'd have that old gene." Xander said.

Jack nodded.

"Might be why I didn't loss the abilities I gained as Daniel. Artifact increased my intelligence as well as yours when I used it on you." Daniel suggested.

"May have taken Sam to figure all that out before." Jack said.

Xander smiled and nodded. Just then the phone rang.

"Can you get that Xander? Oh and if it's our team invite them to a BBQ... tell them I'll get back to them on when." Jack requested putting a bag away while Giles got another bag from the truck.

Xander nodded and answered in Ancient.

"Xander?" Came a familiar voice.

"Sorry, Sam. I was just having a discussion in Anqueetus." Xander replied with.

Jack reminded in Ancient to invite them as he took another bag from Giles.

"I'm getting to that, dad." Xander said in Ancient.

"Dad, wanted me to invite SG-1 to a BBQ."

"Is the Colonel speaking ancient?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... for a different reason. We have a guest and this way we can talk freely in front of him." Xander said after Giles went back to the truck.

"General too, Willow and Janet." Jack reminded.

"But, the Colonel can speak ancient?" Sam asked with concern.

"Different reason though if it was the last one it would have killed him during his coma. Oh and can you bring that devise I used to heal dad I want to recheck the origins of it." Xander said.

"Yeah, sure Xander." Sam said.

"He also wanted to know if you would invite General Hammond, Willow Rosenburg and Janet... but I'll IM Willow and invite her myself." Xander said.

"Yeah sure when?" Sam asked.

"Dad says he'll get back to you on that." Xander said.

"Anything you want us to bring?" Sam asked.

"I'm under age... but maybe drinks." Xander suggested and got a nod from Jack.

"Sure no problem. Soda OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's fine, Sam... unless it's on or after the 8th if it is beer would be preferred and I can drink it then." Xander said.

"OK." Sam said.

"You better go." Xander said.

"Yeah I was calling to check on you anyway." Sam said.

"I'm fine now." Xander said as his stomach growled loudly.

Giles had a take out bag and held it in front of Xander.

"You sound hungry." Sam said.

"Been sleeping for three days." Xander reminded.

"I'll let you go then." Sam said and hung up.

Xander smiled, hung up and took the full bag.

"Figured you'd be hungry." Jack said.

"How'd you know I'd wake up today?" Xander asked.

Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure how he knew but when I got here he said you'd sleep for three days and we would know you were awake when we heard a strange language." Giles said.

Jack gasped. Xander and Giles looked at him to see his eyes were white for a few seconds then returned to normal.

"Dad?" Xander asked.

"Our team the rest of them are going on a mission in the next few days and it will be a disaster." Jack said.

Xander looked at Giles confused.

"G-man?"

"He's a seer... wasn't before." Giles said.

"Figured it was a side-affect or that the powers that be decided to give me this gift because of my rank and position in the base." Jack explained.

"General Hammond would be more likely to listen to dad." Xander said.

"I don't know he trusted you too." Jack reminded.

"He trusted Daniel Jackson not Xander O'Neill, dad."

Jack sighed realizing he was right. He wondered how different Xander was to his best friend. Jack nodded.

"Sam agreed to come for the BBQ." Xander said.

"How about we celebrate your real birthday for a change with a BBQ." Jack suggested.

Xander smiled and nodded.

 **DJLostInSpace:** Willow, want come to my dad's for my birthday party?

 **ScoobyWicca:** Xander?

 **DJLostInSpace:** Yeah.

 **ScoobyWicca:** I'd love to.

 **DJLostInSpace:** Can you tell Carter when?

 **ScoobyWicca:** Sure, what time?

 **DJLostInSpace:** I'll get back to you on that.

 **ScoobyWicca:** OK.

 _ScoobyWicca has logged off._

"I invited Willow and she's going to tell Carter." Xander said.

Jack nodded.

"Ripper came to help around here a bit while you slept."

"How'd Buffster react?" Xander asked.

"She was worried and wanted to come but knew she couldn't leave Sunnydale. She made me promise to call when you woke up." Giles said.

Xander turned to his cellphone and put in the area code for Sunnydale.

"What's her number?" Xander asked.

Giles put the number in the phone for him. Then Xander called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Buffster." Xander said.

"Xander!"

"Yep."

"How ya feeling?"

"Hungry but better. I was going to eat but figured I'd call. I mean we don't need a worried slayer patrolling tonight."

"Go eat we'll talk online later."

"Bye, Buffy."

"Bye, Xander."

Then the pair hung up. Xander took a cheeseburger out of the take out bag. He ate the cheeseburger.

"Me and Jack ate already." Giles said.

"So the the whole bag is yours if you want it." Jack added.

Xander was very hungry he ended up eating three cheeseburgers, thirty chicken nuggets, one order of fries and a soda. Jack wasn't that surprised.

"You have an appetite." Jack commented.

"I've been asleep three days." Xander reminded.

"I need to get home."

"Xan..."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Um..."

"Why don't I go to the library and let you two talk." Giles said and left.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is cruvus just..." Jack started and sighed.

"You've pointed out you are different to Danny and I was hoping to get to know you better and that you would..."

"That I'd what, dad?"

"Stay here a while. Like you said Xander can't go to the SGC and I have time off until Frasier says otherwise."

Xander sighed.

"I'll think about it. I'd have to go pack anyway."

"Pretty sure Danny never fully unpacked."

"True but gotta pack what I did unpack."

"OK. Want me to drive you?"

"I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Solider Boy wants to walk."

"Solider Boy?"

"Long story."

"Tell me later. It's cold out."

Xander went to take a quick shower and get dressed for a walk in the cold and left. Jack sighed and started reading due to boredom. It was two hours before Xander came back and all the books in the house were pilled on the coffee table and Jack was gone. Xander found a note.

Xander, I decided after I read everything in the house to go get some of Daniel's books at the base. Then I'll go for a jog should be back by 14:00 if nothing comes up on the base anyway.

Then Xander checked his watch.

'He should be back in half an hour.'

Xander went to the park nearby and found a black Chesapeake Bay retriever puppy abandoned. Xander decided to take the puppy back to his dad's figuring his dad would at least let it stay until they could get it to the animal shelter. Xander knelt next to the puppy and undid the chain it was chained to a pole with. The puppy sniffed Xander and licked as a way of thanking him. Xander carried the puppy to a local store and bought some dog food and then took the puppy to his dad's. Then he put the puppy down. Xander poured some food in a bowl and put a water bowl down. The puppy ate a bit and drank. Xander put the dog food away and went to the guest room with something he brought back from Daniel's. The puppy followed Xander and laid next to him as he tuned up a guitar. When Jack returned he heard someone playing guitar as he opened the door.

'If that's Xander he's good.' Jack thought.

"Xander?"

The guitar playing stopped abruptly.

"Dad, I found something on a walk at the park..." Xander started.

"Yeah, what's that?"

A puppy ran up to Jack sniffing him a moment before putting his paws on Jack begging for attention. Jack pet the puppy confused. Xander ran in.

"Sorry, about him dad. I found him chained to a pole abandoned at the park. I'd like to keep him but, didn't know if you'd go for that. But, I couldn't leaving him alone, and chained to a pole at the park in this weather."

"Actually I love dogs and as long as you can take responsibility for it you can keep it." Jack informed.

Xander perked up at that.

"Oh I can but... there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Jack asked standing.

Xander pulled a pamphlet out of his back pocket and gave it to Jack. It was a pamphlet on the Air Force Academy.

"You sure you want to do that, Xander?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." Xander replied with.

"I could help you get ready." Jack said.

"I'd appreciate that dad but, we have a BBQ soon don't we?" Xander asked.

"Right want to help me get ready."

Xander nodded and started to help his dad in the kitchen. The pair were preparing for the BBQ.

"Who do you think will get here first?" Xander asked.

"Sam if I don't miss my guess." Jack answered.

Jack had set the meat to marinate before he left. Jack started the BBQ to get it warmed up. Xander smiled. The puppy was in the kitchen fairly out of the way but still close to Xander. The doorbell rang and Xander answered it.

"Hey, Sam. Glad I didn't make a bet with dad. He's out back." Xander said.

The puppy was right behind Xander. Sam knelt next to it to not frighten it. The puppy went to Sam sniffed her before licked her hand.

"Where did this puppy come from?" Sam asked.

"Found him while I was on a run through the park. He was abandoned and chained to a pole. So I undid the chain and brought him home." Xander stated.

"We haven't come up with a name yet but, he's staying." Jack added coming in.

Xander gave Jack a look silently asking they not tell anyone at the base yet. Jack saw the look and knew the meaning so nodded.

"It's going to be a little while. But you are two hours early." Jack said.

"Yeah I know you said 16:00 but I wanted to see if I could help and bring that device Xander used to heal you early so he'd have time to research it." Sam said.

"Knowing the others they'll be here early too. I think it will be Teal'C next." Xander said.

Jack went to get the food once the BBQ was ready. Xander examined it the devise.

"Your assessment was right, dad, Anqueetus machinus."

Jack nodded as he went to the kitchen.

"At least it's not killing me." Jack said.

"Well this time you didn't have all of the ancients knowledge downloanded into your head... just got made smarter." Xander reminded.

Jack nodded.

"Plus gave you the fallatus to speak Anqueetus." Xander said.

Jack smirked.

"I can read it too." He added.

"You can?" Sam asked.

"Daniel was working on a translation on his blackboard of some ancient rocks." Jack said.

"Artifacts, Jack." Was the reaction.

"They've been on the board since before he went on that mission that blinded him. When I went into the office I saw the words on the board and could read them. I translated them. Then grabbed those books of Daniel's I went into get and then went for a jog." Jack said.

Xander smiled. Jack walked out and to the BBQ. Xander put the beer that Sam brought into the fridge. The puppy stayed near Xander. After a while Teal'C arrived. Xander let him in. Sam was teaching the puppy a trick in the living room. Xander led Teal'C to the living room and sat on the couch. The puppy jumped on one side with his head in Xander's lap. There was still room for one to sit. One of the pair sat next to Xander.

"Xander!"

"Teal'C's here!"

Willow arrived next. Followed by Dr. Fraiser. The last to arrive was General Hammond. The group had fun, talked, watched TV.

"Xander and I are going to get up early." Jack informed.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"I'll explain later Wills." Xander said.

"OK, Xander."

Eventually people left. The puppy followed Xander everywhere. The puppy followed Xander to the guest room and jumped in the bed as Xander got ready for bed.

"How early we getting up, dad?" Xander asked Jack who was in the doorway.

"Before sun up. You gonna let him sleep with you?" Jack asked.

"Probably our best bet at getting sleep." Xander said.

Jack nodded.

"OK."

Soon the O'Neill house was asleep. They woke up before dawn. Jack was transitioning Xander into a workout he would put cadets through. The puppy joined them. They took a short break to eat when Jack got hungry. Then went back to the workout. Giles returned to Sunnydale during this. Over the course of a few days he got Xander into the routine of a cadet and one day Xander came back from an errand with his hair cut to cadet length.

"Xander?" Jack started.

"In the morning I can try and get into the academy." Xander said.

Jack nodded. Xander pulled his phone and IMed Willow since he knew by then that was Willow's day off.

 **DJLostInSpace:** Wills, I'm going to try and get into the academy tomorrow.

 **ScoobyWicca:** Let me know how that goes.

 **DJLostInSpace:** I will but can you not tell SG-1?

 **ScoobyWicca:** OK.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Xander went to the academy and eventually he got the news. Xander smiled and called his dad.

"O'Neill." Jack answered.

"Hi, dad." Xander said.

"Xander... how'd it go?" Jack asked.

"You're talking to Cadet O'Neill." Xander said.

Jack smiled.

"But, I don't want to tell the team until I'm close to graduating." Xander said.

"OK, Xander." Jack said.

Time passed and Jack was going through the records of the academy class looking for new recruits for the SGC. Jack had kept the fact that he could speak and read Ancient from Hammond so far. Jack soon knocked on Hammond's door.

"Colonel O'Neill, can I help you?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. I know you want me to replace Daniel...I've been looking through the records of the soon to be graduating class from the academy. I was looking for who could be the biggest asordo... help." Jack said.

"Was that Ancient?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. I can read it and speak Goa'uld and read it as well."

"Since when?" Genersl Hammond asked.

"Realized about Ancient three days after the coma and learned from Daniel's books to read and speak Goa'uld. I got bored. Anyway the academy put a note in ancient on the board to test if anyone could figure it out and one cadet did. He's going to graduate as a second lieutenant." Jack said.

"He's the valedictorian of his class." There was a hint of pride when he said this.

"Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm not playing favorites sir, just he happens to be the best candidate of this class." Jack said.

"Why would I think you are?" General Hammond asked.

"It's Cadet Alexander Jack O'Neill... my son." Jack said.

"Colonel..." General Hammond started.

"Like I said he's the best candidate and it would reunited SG-1. He was Daniel... that's why he's not going to be back... Daniel is affectively dead." Jack said.

General Hammond sighed.

"If you really think he's your best choice." General Hammond said.

"I do, sir." Jack said.

"Very well I'll have him assigned to SG-1 after he graduates." General Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said.

"Dismissed." General Hammond said.

Jack went to Sam's office and knocked on her closed door.

"Come in."

"Carter... we have a cadet joining our team when he gradates." Jack said.

"Cadet, sir..." Sam started.

"It's Xander." Jack said.

"Graduating as a Second Lieutenant and is the valedictorian of his class."

Sam smiled.

"We gotta remember he isn't the same man as Daniel was. I mean sometimes he says something Daniel would but other times..." Jack started.

"Others times says or does something that shows he's not Daniel. I guess he kinda is Daniel and Xander at the same time if that makes sense."

Sam nodded.

"Is that pride I hear?" Sam asked.

"Can you blame me?" Jack asked.

"I mean my son is valedictorian of his class at the Air Force Academy this year. Someways that sounds like Daniel."

Sam nodded.

"That's for sure." Sam agreed.

"Has he told you about Solider Boy, sir?" Came a question.

"No...hasn't really had time. Would you tell me?" Jack requested.

"Yes, sir. But, Captain Carter doesn't know about that part of this world." Willow reminded.

"Meet me in my office in five minutes to tell me." Jack said.

"Yes, sir." Willow said and walked out.

"That part of this world?" Sam asked confused.

"I may tell you someday." Jack said and walked out heading to his office and sat at his desk.

Willow knocked on his doorway right on schedule.

"Come in." Jack said.

Willow walked in.

"So what's the story?" Jack asked.

"It all happened one Halloween. We bought either our costumes or props for our costumes at a show owned by an old friend of Giles...Ethan." Willow said.

"What did Ethan do?" Jack asked.

"He cast a spell and it transformed us into our costume. Xander was wearing army fatigues and bought a prop gun at Ethan's. Xander was turned into a Solider by the spell. When the spell lifted the memories and knowledge remained." Willow said.

Jack sighed.

"One time he went to an army base, found a guard who wasn't in his uniform right. Xander reprimanded him and said he was lucky that he didn't report him. Then we slipped in and we stole a rocket launcher." Willow said.

"Rocket Launcher?" Jack asked surprised.

"We had to in order to disassemble the Judge." Willow said.

Jack sighed.

"So that's the story?"

"Yes, Sir." Willow said.

"He's going to graduate soon. What can you tell me about his life growing up." Jack asked.

Willow sighed.

"The people I knew as his parents... Anthony was an abusive drunk. Would hit Xander... Jessica pretended she didn't see."

Jack listened.

"Dismissed." Jack said.

Willow left the office and went to the gym. Jack looked up Xander Harris' records. He found it was worse than Willow indicated. Which angered Jack to put it mildly. Jack pulled a book from a trunk flipped through it. He lit some candles and prepared. Very few knew of his knowledge of magic or skills in that. Teal'C came to Jack's door. Jack had a book in hand and was standing in the middle of a pentagram. Jack was speaking in an old language. Jack disappeared in a flash. He reappeared with Anthony Harris. Jack grabbed the man and slammed him into a wall. Then chanted a spell which sobered the drunk man up instantly. The man glowed yellow. Each joint in his hands broke each was going in a different direction one by one. Once the fingers all broke he glowed a green color. This glow made it like his fingers were disfigured. Like they had been broken years before and healed that way. Jack's eyes were pure black. The man's fingers were healed in such a way that he couldn't move his fingers. The man glowed yellow again and both his wrists snapped to the side. Then the man glowed green again. His wrists were fused that way like they had broken years before and were never treated. Jack was planning on breaking every bone in Anthony that Anthony had broken of Xander's body. Both elbows snapped in the opposite direction then they should. Anthony glowed green. Anthony could no longer move his fingers, wrists, or elbows.

"Who are you, man?" Anthony asked.

"Man? Wrong, I am a god...Veive the roman god of revenge. You angered the host enough that he called me out." Was said.

"Why would someone be that mad at me?" Anthony asked.

"Why? He is Xander's real father and knows exactly what you did to his son." Was said.

Anthony cursed. Then glowed yellow. His shoulders popped out and twisted behind his shoulder blades and his collar bone snapped. Then he glowed green. His arms fused straight up behind his back. Then he glowed yellow as each joint in his toes snapped in all different directions. He glowed green and his toes fused. He glowed yellow and one of his knees snapped straight up and the other to the right. Then he glowed green and they fused this way. The man glowed yellow and one leg bend over his shoulder and he glowed green and body being fused this way. His other hip was bend straight to the left. The 'man' before him placed his hand on Anthony's jaw and it magically fused the bone. It looked like he just refused to open his mouth. Then magically removed Anthony's vocals so he couldn't speak. Then placed a hand on Anthony's head. Anthony glowed red this time.

'I can't hear.' Anthony thought.

Then his world went dark. 'Jack' went to Jessica.

"You refused to see, hear or speak of the abuse of Xander so you will never hear, see or speak again for the rest of time." 'Jack' said and she glowed red.

She collapsed.

'How long will they be out?'

'Jessica will wake up in an hour unable to see, hear or speak for the rest of this life and every future reincarnation.' Was the reply.

'And Anthony?'

'He'll wake in a few months with no limbs, unable to speak, read or move but medical test will say otherwise. He will not even be able to open his mouth. He will feel the pain of every bone in his arms, and legs being broken for the rest of time. He will live forever that way. If he tries to kill himself he'll be fused with the ground where ever he tried and the pain will continue. He will feel the pain of everyone around him. He will absorb it removing the pain and take it on.'

'Forever?'

'I made him immortal.'

'Can I have my body back? Not that I'm not thankful but...'

'You have a job to do.'

Jack looked around and he was in Sunnydale. Jack contacted an orbiting ship. He was beamed up.

"What can we do for you, Colonel O'Neill?" Was asked.

"Um, just need a beam back to the SGC... my office if possible." Jack said.

A sigh came and Jack was beamed down.

"O'Neill?" Came a question from the doorway.

Jack turned to see Teal'C.

"T... how long have you..." Jack started.

"Since before you disappeared." Teal'C said.

"So you saw..."

Teal'C nodded.

"Can we keep that our little secret?" Jack asked.

Teal'C nodded.

"Indeed."

Jack nodded.

"Thanks T." Jack said.

"I never did tell Sara I found Charlie's brother."

"You should, O'Neill." Teal'C said.

Jack called Sara.

"Hello." She answered.

"Sara, it's Jack... " He said.

"I'm not sure how to tell you so I suppose I should just tell you. I found Charlie's brother."

"Where..." Sara tried.

"Right now he's in classes at the Academy or walking Shadow." Jack said.

"Shadow?" Sara asked.

"Academy?"

"Air Force Academy, and Shadow is his dog." Jack said.

"Air Force Academy?" Sara asked.

"Valedictorian of his class in fact and second lieutenant on graduating anyway." Jack said.

"He's good with languages and ancient cultures."

"Languages?" Sara asked.

"He's going to be a linguist with the Air Force. Maybe even an archaeologist." Jack said.

"Archaeologist?" Sara asked confused.

"We need archaeologist more then you think in the Air Force." Jack said.

Jack picked up a folder and opened it.

"That is a surprise." Jack said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Looks like he's also been doing medic training and medicine." Jack said.

"Our son?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I want to see him." Sara said.

"I'll talk to him about it." Jack said.

"OK." Sara agreed.

"I'll call and let you know." Jack said.

"OK, Jack." Sara said and hung up.

Jack stood and pulled a day planner he had in his desk. Jack had his son's schedule there.

"Early day today." Jack said and hung up the picked it up again and called home.

It rang a while then the answering machine picked up.

"Xaner, it's dad call me when you get in? I need to talk to you about something."

Then Jack hung up and went down to the infirmary.

"Doc..." Jack started.

"Colonel O'Neill..." Dr. Frasier started.

"What's wrong?"

"There is nothing cruvus...nothings wrong. But, thought I'd tell you that Xander passed medic training and been going to med-school while in the academy." Jack said.

"Xander? Your son?" Dr. Frasier asked.

Jack nodded.

"Wait... was that Ancient?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"I gained the fallatus to speak ancient when Xander used that device to wake mia." Jack explained.

"Problem is that when Xan and I are home alone we almost exclusively speak in ancient."

"So you easily slip into ancient..." Dr. Frasier started,

"Xan might too." Jack said.

"Can I still get a scan for my peace of mind, Colonel?" Dr. Frasier asked.

Jack obliged Dr. Frasier. Then Jack went to his office and walked in just as the phone started ringing. Jack ran to his desk and reached over it to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Jack greeted.

"What's going on, dad?" Xander asked.

"Ego called your ma... she wants to see tua." Jack said.

Xander sighed.

"OK." Xander said nervously.

"It's alright, Xan I'll be with you." Jack assured him.

"OK, dad." Xander said.

"We'll schedule it for one of SG-1's days off." Jack said.

"Three regular members and one changes depends on what we need that mission."

"Yeah?" Xander asked.

"I've been keeping a slot open for you." Jack admitted.

"I might not..." Xander started.

"I know." Jack said.

"Can't blame me for hoping though."

Jack knew what was going to happen with Xander's assignment but was saying nothing.

"You should call Buffy and Giles."

"Yeah?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, Giles said when he found out you were in the air force academy that he wanted to be there as moral support. Wills told me about Solider Boy Harris... and a rocket launcher." Jack said.

Xander stifled a laugh.

"She told you about that?"

"Yes, she did. I asked her to tell me the story of Solider Boy." Jack said.

"Oh and you won't be hearing or seeing anything of Anthony and Jessica ever again."

"Dad..." Xander started.

"I used magic on them." Jack said.

"What did you do?" Xander asked.

"I didn't do anything it was Veive that did." Jack said.

"The roman god of revenge?" Xander inquired surprised.

"Yep. Channeled him in my anger and then..." Jack started to explain.

"Then he punished them." Xander said.

Jack nodded.

"Yep. Broke every bone in Anthony's body that Anthony broke it yours and made Jessica, blind, deaf and mute for the rest of time."

"Rest of time?" Xander asked.

"This life and every future reincarnation." Jack explained.

"Oh." Xander said.

Jack sighed.

"Yep. Not a good idea to anger a graduate of the watcher academy...especially one as skilled with magic as Ripper and I."

"Yeah, guess it wouldn't be. I've only see Ripper a few times... that side of him I mean and when I did I was glad to not be the one that anger was directed towards." Xander said.

Jack laughed.

"Yeah a pissed off Ripper can be a scary thing to see. Cause when you do you know he's 10 times madder then he's showing...if not 100 times madder."

"Oh yeah." Xander agreed.

"Colonel..."

"Sam's here." Jack said.

"I'll let you go then, dad."

"Later, Xan." Jack said hanging up.

"We have a mission sir." Sam reminded.

"I would say we need Daniel for this mission but..."

Jack nodded and walked out. Jack knocked on the open door.

"Come in Colonel O'Neill."

"General Hammond, sir... I have a request. Technically he's a signed a non-disclosure agreement... well Daniel did."

"You want me to give the boy a trial run." General Hammond guessed.

"Yes, sir."

"OK, but, Second Lieutenant Alexander O'Neill will have to sign a non-disclosure agreement as well."

General Hammond contacted someone and Xander and Shadow appeared. Xander looked around.

"Hello, Shadow." General Hammond said petting the dog who was asking for attention.

"I was about to take him for a walk when you beamed me in."

"Can you be quiet and stay out of our way?" General Hammond asked.

Shadow barked once and moved to the observation room where he was out of the way and stayed quiet. Jack briefed Xander on the mission.

"SG-23 said they found something that looked like an ancient repository."

SG-1 got geared up and were soon disembarking.

"According to SG-23 we're about ten minutes from the building." Sam reported.

'Ten minutes by foot.' Xander thought.

"Sorry, Colonel." He said looking at Jack with glowing blue eyes.

"Xan?"

Xander clapped his hands and a boom was heard. Xander disappear. Jack ran towards the building.

"Dr. Jackson!?" They heard a shocked and confused voice yell as they got into hearing range.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack got there in time to see the repository wrapped around Daniel's head.

"Daniel!"

Just as it started to release Daniel he was shot with a glider's weapon. It released Daniel and he fell to ground. Jack was angry. Jack's eyes went pure black and he got a blank look on his face. Green force fields formed around Teal'C, Sam, SG-23, Daniel and Jack. Jack had his hands crossed with his index and middle fingers touching and up. Sam watched confused. Yellow electricity passed between the index fingers. A yellow energy stretched out of sight and covered the planet quickly.

"No life on this planet except us and them." Came a double voice from Jack.

The yellow energy disappeared. Jack's leg moved back slightly. Red energy started passing between Jack's index fingers. Jack's hands moved quickly to either side outstretched. This energy passed over the planet and extended.

"Orbiting Ha'tak destroyed." The double voice continued from Jack.

Jack started to crumble to the ground as the energy disappear as well as the force fields. A blue energy caught him. Sam looked to see a barely conscious Daniel with a hand up and glowing blue eyes. Teal'C moved to catch Jack. Daniel hand fell to his side and he lost consciousness at that moment. Jack fell into Teal'C's arms. Jack was in a deep sleep from the amount of magic used. One of SG-23 moved and helped Daniel up and they returned to the gate. Sam dialed the DHD quickly. She sent SG-1's IDC.

"You are a go SG-1." Came from their radios.

SG-1 and SG-23 went through the Stargate.

"Dr. Jackson... what happened, Captain Carter?"

"Daniel activated the ancient repository..." Sam started.

"And Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond asked.

"Um... something weird happened." Sam tried to tell.

"I really can't explain it, sir."

"Maybe I can, sir. But can we talk about it in your office." Willow requested.

General Hammond nodded and led her to his office. He close the door behind her.

"Airwoman Rosenburg..." General Hammond started.

Willow's eyes were pure black and she telekinetically moved something from the table.

"What..." General Hammond started.

"Magic is real. If Colonel O'Neill is anything like Mr. Giles he can perform magic as well." Willow said.

"Is that why Carter couldn't explain?" General Hammond asked.

Willow nodded. A knock came from the door. General Hammond opened the door.

"There is one thing... Doctor Jackson activated the ancient repository." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir it was still holding his head when we got there." Sam said.

"Ancient Repository?" Willow asked.

"It almost killed Colonel O'Neill both times one was downloaded into his head.' Sam explained.

"The Colonel and Dr. Jackson are being taken to the infirmary."

General Hammond nodded.

"Keep me informed."

Shadow followed Teal'C when they went down to the infirmary. Daniel was laid on the bed in the infirmary. Shadow sniffed Daniel and licked his hand. Daniel groaned.

"Shadow..."

Shadow sat by him.

"I would like to get an MRI." Dr. Frasier said.

"We know what will happened here. I'm going to loss the ability to speak anything but ancient. Going to start building things. Then I'll..." Daniel started.

"Daniel..." Dr. Frasier started.

"I wouldn't be the first time I died." Daniel said.

"I'm pretty sure towards the end dad lost the fallatus to understand anything but ancient."

"Fallatus?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"Dad and I slipped between English and Ancient even before the repository was downloaded." Daniel reminded.

"Fallatus means Ability."

Dr. Frasier nodded.

"What's cruvus with, dad...I mean..." Daniel started.

"He's just exhausted." Dr. Frasier said.

"He did use a lot of magic." Daniel said.

"Magic?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"Magic." Daniel said.

Dr. Frasier opened Jack's eyes and used a pen light.

"His eyes are white."

"He'll be OK." Daniel said.

"Daniel..." Dr. Frasier started.

"He's having a vision." Daniel said.

 **VISON**

"A father's love is the strongest force." A voice told Jack.

"Who?"

"I am Shifu."

"Shifu... Danny's step son?"

"I am."

"What do you mean?"

"You can use your magic to heal Daniel...but..."

"I'd do anything to protect him."

"You would ascend after."

"How do I do that?"

"You do know how to heal with magic?"

"I do."

"Heal him you will begin to ascend but, you have to release your body. You will feel your body disappearing. Keep healing him and let it."

"Alright."

"I can heal your body."

"Do it."

 **IN THE INFIRMARY**

Jack glowed and he sat up eyes glowing red. Jack moved and went to Daniel. Jack put his hands behind Daniel's neck. Daniel glowed red. The glow got so bright it forced Dr. Frasier to look away. Daniel kept watching Jack. Energy streams left Jack. Daniel was out of his body due to the magic being used to heal.

"Dad!"

"He can not hear you."

Daniel looked at the owner of the voice.

"Shifu?"

"It is I."

"What's he doing?"

"Releasing his body. He will see you after he has."

"Why is he..."

"A father's love is the strongest force in the universe."

Daniel looked at Jack and Jack was almost all energy. Daniel looked at Shifu.

"But, why..."

"I had to save you, Xander. You should look like Xander again... but the spell used will let you turn to Daniel at well."

Daniel looked and saw Jack standing near by.

"Dad...I..."

"I'll be close Daniel and watching over you even if you don't see me."

Daniel returned to his body.

"Colonel! Where'd the Colonel go?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"He's close." Daniel said.

Daniel looked at something Dr. Frasier couldn't see.

"You can tell them if you don't they'll look for me."

"He ascended." Daniel said.

"Ascended?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"He used magic to heal me but he ascended in the process." Daniel said.

Daniel glowed and looked like Xander.

"The spell dad used to heal me will let me change at will. He was going to be with me when I meet mom..."

"You've ascended twice." Dr. Frasier said.

"True. Once very briefly and one time like a year." Xander said.

"I want to keep you overnight for observation." Dr. Frasier said.

"Can I work on translations though?"

"I'll have Carter bring down something." Dr. Frasier said.

"But, Shadow still needs to go for a walk." Xander said.

"Why you and I walk him together than I can still watch you." Dr. Frasier suggested.

"OK, Janet. But, you should go tell General Hammond about dad."

"Stay here." Dr. Frasier said.

Daniel nodded. Dr. Frasier went and knocked on General Hammond's doorway to notice he wasn't there.

General Hammond looked around confused.

"General..." Started a voice.

General Hammond turned to see Jack.

"Jack... what's going on?"

"I couldn't let Xander died."

"What did you..."

"I used magic to heal him. I could feel my own body disappearing. I had to save Xander so I focused on saving him. I ascended, sir."

General Hammond sighed.

"I'll be around watching even if you guys can't see me."

"Well, Colonel O'Neill..." General Hammond started standing at attention.

Then General Hammond saluted Jack. Jack saluted General Hammond back.

General Hammond reappeared in his office.

"Sir..." Dr. Frasier started.

"Colonel O'Neill ascended I know." General Hammond said.

"How do you..."

"He just told me."

Dr. Frasier sighed.

"Seems Daniel is back in a way. Xander can turn to Daniel and back to Xander at will." Dr. Frasier said.

"Xander?"

"Alexander Jack O'Neill."

General Hammond nodded.

"I do want to see him after you clear him."

"He and I are going for a walk with Shadow." Dr. Frasier said.

General Hammond nodded.

"Keep me informed."

Dr. Frasier nodded and left. She gave Xander a PET scan which was normal.

"Dad, healed me." Xander said.

Over time he graduated the academy and was already at a point in his medical training that he could start residency which he did under Frasier. Daniel would go on SG-1's missions and one day he was kidnapped by a Goa'uld.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Daniel was put in a cell like Jack had been. Daniel sat where he had slid down. Daniel had been tortured to death and revived already. The death had actual been what called Jack to him. Jack knelt by Daniel as he sat there.

"I'm getting you out of here." Jack said.

"You can't not without the others interfering that's why I..." Daniel started.

"Why you what..."

"It's why I went to Teal'C. He was in Kelno'reem and I was able to appear to him in Kelno'reem without notice. I told him where you were and what was going on." Daniel explained.

"So that's how I got out of there." Jack said.

"You healed me and everyone thinks I'm back to normal. But, one thing no one considered probably not even you..." Daniel started.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Your magic didn't remove the knowledge of that device. It just evolved my brain to a point I could handle it." Daniel said.

"Just wait... I can handle it. Military training remember."

"I'm not going to sit back and let him torture you to death again."

"Wait." Daniel said.

Jack sighed. Soon Daniel was taken and the Goa'uld started torturing Daniel again. Jack appeared and attacked the Goa'uld that was holding Daniel. Jack raised his hand trigging a device and Daniel slid to the door and ran down the hall and bolts of electricity hit the jaffa on the ship knocking all out. Then Daniel ringed to the planet and was able to run to the Stargate and dialed. He went to one of the planets of the Tok'Ra. Daniel didn't have his IDC device. Daniel was brought to the high consul.

"Hi, Selmak." Daniel said.

"Daniel...what happened?"

"I got captured by a Goa'uld and Jack came to me as crazy as that sounds to the rest of you. He ascended like I did, Selmak." Daniel said.

"But, he wasn't suppose interfere. Others might de-ascend him and wipe his memory. They did when I interfered... the first time I ascended."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah... I do." Daniel said.

"Of course it was two months after I de-acsended before they found me."

"Walk with me, Daniel." Jacob said.

"Yes, sir." Daniel said.

Jacob led him out of the room.

"Sam told us they lost contact. She said that George was putting you in for a promotion... I thought you were a civilian."

"Daniel Jackson is..." Daniel started as they stepped into a private room.

Daniel's appearance changed to Xander.

"First Lieutenant Alexander 'Xander' O'Neill is Air Force just like his father, sir."

"Captain O'Neill." Jacob said.

"Sir?" Xander asked confused.

"George put you in for a promotion while you were gone... as I was telling you it went through. You may not have gotten the ceremony yet but..." Jacob started.

Xander changed his appearance to Daniel then pushed up his glasses.

"People on Earth underestimate me as Xander."

"They probably figure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jacob said leading him to the Stargate.

"I lost my IDC device." Daniel said.

"It was locked up by now anyway." Jacob said.

"We'll use mine."

Daniel paused.

"The Goa'uld tortured me to death Jacob the revived me."

Jacob sighed.

"I'll dial it." Daniel said running to the DHD.

Daniel dialed the DHD quickly.

 **IN THE SGC COMMAND ROOM**

"We have an incoming wormhole... sir, we are receiving the Jacob Carter's IDC."

Sam ran to the gate room.

"Open the iris."

The iris opened. Jacob walked through the Stargate along with Daniel.

"Daniel! Dad!" Sam hugged the pair.

"I'm OK." Daniel said when Sam hugged him.

"But, how."

"I'll explain at the debriefing."

"I want you to go to an after mission exam, Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, sir." Daniel said.

Sam led him down the hall.

"Sam, Jacob said General Hammond put me in for a promotion..." Daniel started.

"It was his idea... After I told the General how you pushed me through the Stargate... Teal'C said he saw you hit by a staff weapon and you pushed him through. He barely made it through before the wormhole closed. The General said you put yourself on the line possibly were captured to save your team and that you deserved it." Sam explained.

"I just did what Jack would have done." Daniel said.

"It's not that important."

Daniel winced.

"Daniel?"

"I'm OK." Daniel said walking ahead and going into the infirmary.

Daniel stumbled a bit and a nurse moved to help him to a bed. Daniel was taking fast and shallow breathes. Dr. Frasier put a heart monitor, oxygen monitor and checked him over. She found a stab wound. Daniel lost consciousness. Dr. Frasier listened to his chest.

"Get me a chest tube he a Pneumothorax." Dr. Frasier told a nurse.

The nurse gave it to her. Dr. Frasier used it on Daniel. Daniel's breath eased a bit and Dr. Frasier placed an oxygen mask on Daniel. Daniel was soon stable and sleeping. Dr. Frasier called General Hammond.

"Daniel Jackson has a collapsed lung, sir."

"He was stabbed and that's what caused it."

 **DREAMSCAPE**

Xander looked around. It looked like the Sunnydale library. Jack walked over.

"Xander..." Started a voice.

"Why'd you do it?" Xander asked.

"Xander?"

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I'm not worth it." Xander said.

Jack was surprised.

"Besides the team, Giles, Buffy and Willow no one would have carried. No one cares about me but you guys and don't know why you care so much."

Jack hugged Xander.

"Because you're my son. I'd do anything for you."

Xander started to sob into Jack's shoulder.

"Listen... about that cell... you were right. But, they let me come to you in your dreams." Jack said moving Xander so he could see his eyes.

"They're going to de-ascend you?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, and their going to wipe my memories..." Jack started.

"Probably going repress your memory... if they were wiped I would never of regained mine." Xander said.

Jack nodded.

"Maybe you should take sometime off... you've been through hell."

"What about you?" Xander asked.

Jack shrugged.

"They said they'd send me somewhere you'd find me."

"I may go to the cabin a while and maybe I'll go to a dig friend invited me to one then maybe I'll go visit Kasuf on Abydos." Xander said.

"Abydos seems nice... hot but nice." Jack said.

"It is. Hard life sometimes but satisfying and nice. As far as the heat goes you get used to it. It took a while before I wasn't freezing after we left."

Jack nodded.

"But, no way to contact them."

"No. Not without going or sending something through like the Kleenex box you send." Xander said.

"Yeah. Figured you'd know it was from me."

"I did."

Jack smiled.

"What is this place?"

"Mr. Giles' library at the school." Xander said.

"Ripper... what does he know."

"On paper you were declared MIA. So will be easier to cover for you."

Jack nodded.

"Abydos has long days though." Xander said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Instead of 24 hours in a day they have 36 hours a day." Xander said.

"I won't mind living there a while." Jack said.

"Doc, may keep you out a while. At least until she can take that tube out."

"Tube?"

"You have a chest tube right now."

Jack disappear at that moment.

 **DREAMSCAPE ENDS**

Daniel opened his eyes.

"J-Janet?"

"Easy." She said.

Dr. Frasier put in an IV and pushed in a powerful sedative. She kept Daniel in a drug induced coma.

 **SIX WEEKS LATER**

Daniel appeared to Teal'C while he was in a Kelno'reem.

"Teal'C listen."

"You are not..."

"I am though... I'm astral projecting. Can you tell Dr. Frasier to let me wake up... I can heal myself if she lets me wake up." Daniel said.

Teal'C stood and walked to the infirmary.

"Dr. Frasier allow Daniel Jackson to wake."

"Teal'C..." Dr. Frasier started.

"He says he can heal himself if you let him."

Dr. Frasier sighed and injected something to wake Daniel. A blue glow covered Daniel's body as his body was healed. Daniel's eyes slowly opened.

"Daniel?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"If you hadn't induced that coma I could have done that weeks a go." Daniel said.

"How?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"I've had the ancient repository still in my head a year... the near ascended can heal themselves and others." Daniel said.

It was surprising.

"How?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Dad's magic didn't remove the download just evolved my brain to a point it could handle it." Daniel explained.

"Dad suggested I should take sometime off after you released me."

"That's probably a good idea. I want to run some test then if they come back normal I'll release you to go home. I'll order you take time off until the staff psychologist clears you." Dr. Fraiser said.

"Janet, I'm fine." Daniel said.

"Jacob told me you were tortured to death and revived." Dr. Fraiser said.

"OK... maybe I'll go to the cabin and relax. Dad had a living will saying if he went MIA or was KIA that the cabin and his house were mine." Daniel said.

"It will do you some good to get away." Dr. Fraiser said.

"Dad thought so. We talked before you induced that coma... talked in my dreams." Daniel said.

Eventually Daniel walked into General Hammond's office.

"Sir..."

"Xander... I want you in the gate room in one hour in your dress uniform." General Hammond said.

"Sir?" Daniel asked changing his appearance to Xander.

"We're having the ceremony to promote you before you leave."

"I didn't do anything dad wouldn't have done."

"That's an order I know you Daniel you would refuse credit where it is due. You died to protect your team. You've earned this." General Hammond said.

"Yes, sir." Xander said.

"Dismissed."

Xander turned on his heals and started to walk out before switching appearance to Daniel and walking out. But, then walked back in.

"I forgot why I came in here in the first place."

"What is it, Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"They de-ascended Jack... he's out there somewhere."

"I'll have all teams keep an eye out." General Hammomd said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be at the cabin if you find him... I'll keep Sam apprised where I'm staying if I go on that dig... although at one point I may want to go back to Abydos." Daniel said.

"If Fraiser says you can go to Abydos I'll allow it." General Hammond said.

"Thank you." Daniel said.

Daniel left and started packing. Sam came in with a box. Daniel looked at her confused.

"I brought you some of those walnut cookies you like."

"Thanks, Sam. Jack's out there somewhere...they de-ascended him for helping me."

"We'll watch for him." Sam assured.

Daniel nodded.

"I told the General I'd keep you informed of where I was."

"Where ya going?" Sam asked.

"The cabin for a while." Daniel said.

"I may go for a dig if I do I'll let you know. If Janet says it's OK I may go to Abydos for a while."

Sam nodded.

"It won't be the same around here without you."

Daniel smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss these cookies of yours."

"I could give you the recipe."

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel said.

"I'm heading to Jack's after I'm finished here... where's Shadow?"

He then felt something licking his hand. Daniel looked and smiled.

"When I went home to bake the cookies I brought him back with me. Oh and I brought these too." Sam said handing a mason jar to Daniel.

"Homemade peanut butter dog treats. Shadow loves those."

"You gotta give me the recipe for these." Daniel said.

"Actually I got it from General Hammond." Sam said.

"Hammond?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Said he made them for his dog a lot in Texas." Sam said.

Daniel put his dig kit in his messenger bag. Soon he and Shadow were at Jack's and Daniel was packing to go to the cabin in the morning. Daniel returned to base as Xander in dress uniform and got a ceremony that made his promotion official then returned to Jack's. After her shift Sam brought the recipes plus a few others.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"When I told the General you wanted the peanut butter dog treat recipes he gave me some others you might want to try and a few Barbecue recipes for you." Sam explained.

'I haven't Barbecue in years... does he know?' Daniel thought.

"That so?"

"His wife sent some recipes too." Sam said.

Daniel smiled.

"I was just about to cook dinner if you want to join me."

Sam gave him an unsure look.

"You've never had my cooking." He reminded.

"Alright Daniel." Sam said.

"Mind you I need to go shopping but I should be able to make some fried rice or something." Daniel said.

Sam nodded. Daniel went to the kitchen. Soon a couple bowls of fried rice that looked like they might have been served at a restaurant were place. Sam looked surprised and a bit suspicious.

"I took a road trip across country years ago... my car broke down and I started working odd jobs here and there to get it fixed or a new car. Worked in a couple restaurants along the way I learned... you know me and how I enjoy learning. I tended a bar at one point." Daniel explained after he swallowed.

"Worked in a Chinese restaurant and competed in Barbecue competitions. A few cooking competitions too."

"Wow. I had no idea." Sam said.

The pair would talk between bites.

"I did a bit of everything. I think my interest in archeology, and anthropology started after I interned at a Native American archaeological dig." Daniel stated.

"What about philology?" Sam said.

"That was the peace corp." Daniel replied.

"Peace Corp?" Sam asked surprised.

Daniel nodded.

"No one ever asked me about any of that."

"Not even Jack?" Sam asked.

"Not as Daniel and never had a chance with Xander." He answered.

"Though those subjects never exactly came up...well hardly ever did. When it seemed like it might I would steer the conversation in another direction... but, I wasn't really ready to tell anyone. But, maybe everything that happened lately has put it in a new perspective. What did your dad tell you?"

"Not much he said to ask you and the General said it was on a need to know bases on the base and to ask you. He said that he felt you had the right to decided who knew what." Sam said.

"Goa'uld tortured me to death then revived me. It was torturing me again when Jack intervened. He knocked out all the Jaffa and I don't know what he did to the Goa'uld. I ringed to the planet then used the gate and went to Jacob since my IDC device was missing. I would imagine Janet had to tell Hammond all that... I told Jacob." Daniel said in a casual tone.

"Daniel..." Sam started concerned.

"Sam, I've literally died twice not counting this. I ascended twice and deascended twice. My death doesn't really have the same meaning any more." Daniel said.

"Part of me isn't sure who'd really care if I did die."

"Daniel, me and Teal'C would care and so would General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser." Sam said.

Daniel sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sam, how do you expect me to feel? I thought I watched as my parents were crushed under a capstone... only to discover that's not even reality... that it was part of a spell. It feels as really as anything else I remember. The Harris'... he was an abusive jerk who I assumed was responsible for my kidnapping. He hit me Sam... broke every bone in my body twice... I must have been taken around the age I would have started kindergarten because I started in Sunnydale. If not for Willow we would have never met because I would have killed myself long ago. Then when I finally adjust and get use to living in a caring family Jack goes and dies to heal me. Janet ordered me to take a leave absence for a while... maybe she's right I'm a little emotional right now. It's not that I didn't have a caring home on Abydos... but when it's from your blood relatives...your actual father it feels different. I'll see you in a few months. I know the team cares but that's different."

Sam sighed.

"I'll have my cellphone with me and I'll be taking Shadow with me." Daniel said.

Sam nodded.

"Alright, Daniel. We'll call you if anyone finds him."

"Please."

"No problem." Sam said.

They both finished the dinner Daniel cooked and Sam left for her place. Daniel cleaned the dishes and went to bed with Shadow laying a crossed his legs. Daniel started to have a nightmare that night and Shadow woke him. Daniel sighed. This went on all night. Daniel would sleep awhile then started to have a nightmare and shadow would wake him. In the morning they went to the cabin. Daniel took a smoker with him. Daniel stopped for some groceries on the way. Daniel relaxed for a week but then started building. He was building things tech that some thought were Goa'uld devices. But they were wrong. Daniel tested something throughly before he implanted this device. Daniel made several devices. It was three months before he went on a dig and was gone three months. He took Shadow with him to the dig. Then Daniel returned to Colorado Springs and the SGC. Daniel went to the infirmary.

"Janet..." Daniel started.

"I want you to talk to the staff psychologist." Dr. Fraiser said.

Daniel nodded.

"If that's the only way for me to go to Abydos then so be it."

Dr. Fraiser nodded.

"It is."

Daniel nodded and went to talk to the staff psychologist. It was an hour before the psychologist gave Daniel the all clear to go off-world. Daniel was soon getting ready for the Abydosian heat and dressing as he had when he left Abydos. Daniel went to General Hammond's office and knocked on the open door.

"Doctor Jackson..." General Hammond started.

"I got cleared to go to Abydos." Daniel said.

General Hammond nodded.

"Go to the gate room and we'll dial Abydos."

Daniel nodded.

"I need to go grab some stuff from my office."

General Hammond nodded.

"We'll dial when you're in the gate room."

Daniel nodded. Daniel waited the military training of Xander was making him wait.

"Sir..."

"Dismissed." General Hammond said.

Daniel nodded and turned walking out returning to his office. He pulled a device from his bag and attached it to a trunk. Then he turned it on and the trunk started levitating.

"Daniel..." Started a voice.

Daniel looked at the door.

"Hey, Sam."

"How..."

"Anti-gravity device I build." Daniel stated.

Sam looked surprised.

"Ancient repository in my head still." Daniel reminded.

"What I thought it would have..."

"Maybe it would have but, Jack's magic evolved my brain to a point it could handle it." Daniel said.

"I'm heading to Abydos. Mind watching Shadow a little while?"

"No problem, Daniel." Sam said.

Daniel took the trunk to the gate room. The wheel spun and soon a wormhole form. Daniel took the trunk through the wormhole and it closed when he arrived on Abydos.

"Good son?" Came a question.

"Good father... it is good to see you." Daniel greeted as he hugged his father in law.

"The prophet said you would come in six moons." Kasuf said.

"Prophet?" Daniel asked curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"That is what the village has called O'Neill since we found him a little more than six moons ago." Kasuf said.

"O'Neill?" Daniel asked surprised.

"We found him in the desert, unclothed and with no memory." Kasuf said.

"I have to see him." Daniel said.

"Daniel..."

"He died to save me, Kasuf. See Kasuf there is something you don't know."

"What is it?" Kasuf asked.

"That is where things may cause you fear. I do not want you or anyone else on Abydos to fear me." Daniel said.

"Daniel..."

"Daniel isn't my real name and this isn't what I really look like."

"Then what is?" Kasuf asked.

"Alexander O'Neill... O'Neill is my father. I could show you but... I'd have to use magic." Daniel said.

"Magic?" Kasuf asked.

Daniel nodded.

"Alright." Kasuf agreed.

Daniel changed and soon Xander stood before Kasuf.

"This is what I really look like." Xander said and switched back to Daniel.

"Take me to O'Neill. Please."

Kasuf led him as they went to the village and Kasuf led him to a tent and opened the flap.

"O'Neill?"

Kasuf was greeted in Abydosian.

"Daniel is here and wishes to see you." Kasuf explained in Abydosian.

Jack walked over to Kasuf.

"Hello." Daniel greeted.

He sighed.

"So last thing you remember is six months ago?" Daniel asked in Abydosian.

Jack nodded.

"I could help you, so could our friends." Daniel said in Abydosian.

"Why don't you come to my tent and I will explain."

"Daniel..."

"I'm going to the Stargate and making contact with the base. I need to contact my friends and tell them I found Jack O'Neill."

"Kasuf did teach me English as well." Jack explained.

"That's good." Daniel said.

"Our friends don't know Abydosian." 

"I would go with you to make contact." Jack offered.

"Alright." Daniel agreed.

Daniel pulled his radio from his cross body bag and led the way to the Stargate. Daniel dialed Earth on the DHD and the wormhole opened.

"Stargate Command this is Daniel Jackson. I found Jack but he lost his memory like I did."

"I'll inform SG-1, Doctor Jackson." General Hammond said.

"Thank you." Daniel replied and the wormhole closed.

"I have some of your Journals."

"Journals?" Jack asked.

"Do you remember what a journal is?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head.

"It's a book in which one keeps a daily record of events and experiences. You've been keeping them for decades." Daniel said.

"OK." Jack said.

"I'll look though and find which is the oldest... my journals helped me remember." Daniel said.

Jack nodded.

"You did mention to that man that I had lost my memory like you did."

"General Hammond...our boss." Daniel said.

"But, some of the journals are in old languages from my world. I can help you relearn them. But, you should still have the ability to read them I did when I lost my memory."

Jack nodded.

"Give me time." Daniel said.

Jack nodded and walked to the village. Daniel went to his tent which Kasuf had set up since they had discovered over the months that "The prophet" was always right.

Daniel started going through the books in the trunk. He started organizing the books piling them from oldest to newest.

"Doctor Jackson..." Came from his radio.

Daniel grabbed it.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked.

"SG-1 want to come help." Was said.

"I'll let the guards know." Daniel said.

"Guards?"

"The gate is guarded 36 hours a day."

"Of course."

Daniel picked up the oldest journal and took it to the tent that Kasuf had taken him to 'meet' the prophet.

"Jack... our friends are coming to help... " Daniel said.

"Alright." Jack said and walked with Daniel to the Stargate.

The wheel spun and a wormhole soon opened. Two emerged.

"Hi, Sam." Daniel greeted.

"Daniel." Sam said hugging him.

"I haven't been gone that long." Daniel said.

"You were off base for months." Sam said.

"Jack..." Daniel started.

Jack slowly walked over removing his hat.

"Jack..." Sam started.

"His memory is gone... kinda like me... he speaks Abydosian and I'm not sure how well he knows English now." Daniel informed.

"Actually, that is starting to come back to me, Xan. Where did that come from." Jack said.

"Um... did you just call me, Xan?" Daniel inquired.

"I did... why?"

"He's remembering." Sam said.

"That's good... wouldn't want to show him yet though."

"Show me what?"

"Xander O'Neill... I'll show you that later. When I think you remember enough. I brought all your journals in my truck and organized them from oldest to newest so that should help. We can tell you more recent stuff that might not be in there."

Jack nodded.

"Hey, if you're here Sam whose..." Daniel started.

"General Hammond actually." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked.

"They're putting him though some tests but he maybe approved to come here if he passes." Sam said.

"Shadow coming here?" Daniel asked surprised.

"We weren't sure how long you'd want to stay." Sam said.

"For now anyway." Daniel said.

"Shadow?" Jack asked.

"My dog." Daniel said.

"You rescued him... park I think." Jack said.

"Yeah... you remember that?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded.

"A little... He would follow you everywhere. I think Sam here made a comment that he was like your Shadow." Jack said.

Daniel smiled.

"That's right. Still does follow me everywhere... except through the gate. He hangs with the General in Command whenever we're gone."

"People have been thinking of him as SG-1's mascot." Sam said.

Jack smiled.

"That so... Carter take command while I was gone? Where did that come from?"

"Your memory is starting to come back." Daniel said.

"Good. Six months with knowing who you are is long enough." Jack said.

Daniel nodded.

"One thing I don't get Danny... if journals are so private why do you..." Jack started.

"You left them to me when you died... well ascended... we'll get into that later." Daniel said.

"Yeah, OK." Jack said.

"But, why did you bring them with you?"

Daniel sighed and his appearance changed.

"Because you never told me much about yourself even after you found out I was your son. After you left us the only way I had to get to know the real you was those journals..."

"So you read them to get to know me." Jack said.

"I figured you left those journals to me for that very reason." Daniel said.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah probably."

Daniel sighed. Daniel yawned. Jack instantly helped an exhausted Daniel to his tent and bed. Jack took Teal'C and Sam to his tent to talk. Jack gasped and his eyes seemed to turn pure white. When his eyes returned to normal he stood and quickly walked out. Sam looked at Teal'C.

"Think we should follow." Sam asked.

Jack went to Daniel's tent. He found Daniel passed out in the middle of the room. He found a needle in Daniel's body. Jack removed the needed then moved Daniel to a bed.

"Carter!" Jack yelled.

Daniel didn't react at all. Jack went to the flap of the tent.

"Carter!" Jack yelled.

Daniel still didn't react. Sam ran out and to Jack.

"Yes, sir?" Sam asked.

"Call the base. Daniel needs the Doc." Jack said.

"Colonel, he's probably just..."

"I've seen it, Sam. If we don't get him medical attention at the base quickly then he'll never wake up." Jack said.

Jack saw Daniel's radio and rushed to the Stargate and dialed the DHD and a wormhole appeared.

"General Hammond..." Jack started.

"Colonel O'Neill..." General Hammond started in surprise.

"Daniel needs a doctor." Jack said.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked.

"He injected to much sleeping medicine and now we can't wake him up." Jack explained.

"I'll inform Doctor Fraiser and see what she wants to do." General Hammond said.

"Sir... I can't exactly explain it... but I know if she can't get him back to base and treated quickly he won't wake up." Jack said.

"How can you..."

"Would you believe magic?" Jack asked.

General Hammond sighed.

"But, I seem to remember there's an Iris and I can't just bring him through without an IDC." Jack said.

"Borrow Carter's." General Hammond suggested.

"Can you get the Doc to the Embarkation room?" Jack asked.

"I will." General Hammond said.

The wormhole closed at that moment. Jack rushed to Sam who was sitting with Daniel.

"Carter, can I borrow you IDC device?" Jack asked.

Sam took it off and handed it to Jack. Jack put it on and moved to pick up Daniel. Jack's hands glowed green as well as Daniel. Jack raised his hands a little and Daniel raised. Jack picked Daniel up out of the air and carried him over his shoulders and went to the gate room and put Daniel down against the DHD. Jack dialed quickly. Jack sent Sam's IDC and Jack picked up Daniel. He carried him through the wormhole. Dr. Fraiser ran to Jack and helped him place Daniel on the gurney. Dr. Fraiser rushed Daniel to the infirmary. Jack followed and gave the needle that he had taken from Daniel's body. A nurse took it for testing. Shadow went to greet Jack and sat by him. Jack absentmindedly pet Shadow.

'If Ripper had clearance to be here.'

The test of the sleeping 'medicine' left the medical team at a lost.

"Doctor..." General Hammond started.

"Doesn't look like any medicine I've ever seen." Dr. Fraiser admitted.

Jack gasped and his eyes turned white.

"Colonel?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"I need my friend's help to bring Daniel out of this and I need it fast." Jack said.

"We have some people who have clearance but have never been brought in I could check that list." General Hammond offered.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Rupert Edmund Giles. Sunnydale is where he lived last I checked." Jack answered.

General Hammond soon was on the phone with Rupert Giles.

"Mr. Giles, my name is George Hammond I'm a General with the air force."

"What does the air force need with a high school librarian?" Giles asked.

"What we need is more mystical assistance. Colonel O'Neill needs your help."

"You found Jack?"

"We have but Xander is under a spell and he needs your help to reverse it."

"Spell...I'm on my way but don't be alarmed if I use magic."

"Please do the Colonel said he needs your help fast." General Hammond said.

Jack was looking though one of his books when Giles appeared in his office.

"Ripper..." Jack started.

"Jack..." Giles started and hugged his friend.

"Where's Xander?"

"The infirmary... but the thing is..." Jack started when Giles let him go and pulled a photo of the team.

"This is what Xander looks like now." He said pointing towards Daniel in the photo.

Giles nodded.

"Lead the way."

Jack lead him to the infirmary where Fraiser was using IVs and some other tubes to tend to the needs of the body.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"I had a vision and found Xander with a needle in his arm. Vision of mine showed me it was a potion he made and that you and I could reverse it." Jack explained.

"But, can we also use magic to help him with his PTSD?"

Giles nodded.

"Yes, we can." 

"Good cause I think it's causing issues with his sleep." Jack said.

Giles nodded.

"We will need some things."

"What do we need?" Jack inquired.

"Supplies."

"We could check my office."

"Actually all your stuff was moved to Daniel's office." General Hammond informed.

"Xander is your son after all."

Jack nodded and lead the way to Daniel's office. Jack looked at Giles as they gathered supplies.

"Is something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Nothing is cruvus...I'm just waiting for the questions to start." Jack said.

"They will after Xander is going to be alright." Giles said.

"Cruvus?"

"Wrong." Jack said.

Giles nodded. They gathered the supplies and returned to Daniel. They made sure he'd wake up in the morning before they gathered supplies to he!p Daniel with his PTSD. Shadow stayed nearby Daniel. They used a spell to help Daniel with his PTSD. Then Jack got an exam. Jack got cleared. Jack suddenly gasped and his eyes seemed to turn white. Jack looked at Doctor Fraiser when he came out of it.

"He stopped breathing on Abydos and you aren't sure how long he wasn't breathing so you don't know if there was brain damage."

Dr. Fraiser confirmed this.

"We'll only know after he wakes up."

Jack sighed.

"Jack..." Giles started.

"I'm OK, Ripper." Jack said.

"Used to longer days anyway."

"What's Abydos?" Giles asked.

"Dessert planet that Daniel... Xander married a women and lived with her for a year... Thirty-six hour days and I lived there for more than six months." Jack said.

"Colonel..." Dr. Fraiser started.

"Yanak nafi." Jack said.

"Sorry, I'm OK. But I'm more concerned about Daniel."


End file.
